A Carta
by sango de lioncourt
Summary: A carta de Kagome para Inuyasha depois de tudo acabado. talvez one-shot(depende d vcs). InuKag, naum U.A. deixem reviews pleeeeaaaase!leiam postei um aviso
1. Default Chapter

_"Meu querido Inuyasha,_

_Se você está lendo esta carta, obviamente eu fui embora. Ou então você está mexendo nas minhas coisas. Se for a segunda, estará bem encrencado se eu descobrir. Mas acho que provavelmente é a primeira, então vou escrever esta carta para você._

_Ninguém mais do que eu esperava que isto acabasse de outra forma. Sinto-me sozinha, Inuyasha. Muito sozinha. Nossa busca pela Jóia acabou mal apesar da sobrevivência de todos. Quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito. Muito mesmo, você não faz idéia. Só acho que você não me quer. Ah, Inuyasha! Como eu quero que você me deseje! Aqueles ciúmes todos para que? Me iludir? Se essa era sua intenção, conseguiu. Me iludi de que você me amava e me protegia. Me iludi de que você havia esquecido a Kikyou. Me iludi tanto que chego a realmente pensar que não te amo mais por causa dessa ilusão. Mas é mentira. Te adoro. Ao menor toque seu, sinto-me bem. Qualquer palavra que você fale, mesmo as raivosas ou implicantes, eu amo. Eu amo tudo em você. Desde o seu jeito egoísta até a sua proteção._

_Óbvio que eu quero ser sua por direito. Não queria apenas ser chamada de "Minha Kagome" sem o ser. Meu sonho é poder me casar com você, fazer amor com você, ter filhos com você....mas vejo que isso é apenas uma utopia. Deus, por que eu sou assim? Por que não fico apenas feliz por você em vez de fantasiar essas idiotices? É por que estou apaixonada. Minhas amigas me perguntam do meu namorado. Na próxima vez, direi que terminei com ele. Sei que é egoísmo não querer que você seja feliz ao lado de Kikyou(mesmo por que eu não gosto dela), mas é o que sinto. A minha única pergunta para você é: por que diabos você me protegia e ficava com ciúmes de mim? Mas acho que sei a resposta. É por que eu sou a reencarnação da Kikyou. Sei disso. Morro toda vez que penso nisso. Por que você me enganou a tal ponto? Por que não simplesmente disse? Ah, Inuyasha. Meu erro foi achar que você me amava. E me apaixonar por você também._

_Todas as vezes em que sonho com você, minha alma morre. A minha alma está doente e o culpado é você. Você e suas palavras frias, insossas, cruéis. Quando me disse que amava a Kikyou, ah, Inuyasha, minha vontade foi de me tacar daquele precipício. Mas não deixarei que me vejas assim, Inuyasha. Não. Odeio você a ponto de não conseguir te odiar. Por que eu te amo. Já disse isso antes e digo novamente: Te amo. Você é a coisa mais importante para mim no momento. Foi por sua causa que não me casei com Kouga. Sim, pois ele é lindo, um príncipe e eu viveria muito bem, obrigada. Mas não o amo. E bem que poderia amar se eu não te amasse tanto. Mas vejo que não adiantou de nada. Continuo vagando sem alma, com a esperança de que um dia você me pertença. Está muito difícil, Inuyasha. Estou morrendo aos poucos. Já não sorrio mais. Já não me alimento mais. Já nao falo mais. E a culpa é sua. Você e a sua busca pela felicidade. Não te culpo por ser feliz e sim por roubar meu coração que antes era saudável. Queria te beijar, te abraçar e te fazer me prometer que não iria me deixar nunca. Queria que isto tudo fosse um pesadelo, um cruel pesadelo do qual eu fosse acordar logo. Mas vejo que não há pesadelo mais cruel do que a realidade. _

_Me despeço com um suspiro e um beijo da última lembrança que tenho de você. Tentarei te esquecer embora saiba que será impossível. Amo-te pelas tuas qualidades e defeitos. Espero que a Kikyou nao leia esta carta. Se ler, Kikyou, me desculpe por causar isto tudo. Só espero que você consiga o que eu não consegui: fazer Inuyasha feliz._

_Agora eu dôo minha alma a você para que você realize meu sonho. Espero que você consiga, Kikyou._

_Beijos._

_Eternamente sua, _

_Kagome"_

Yo, minna! Blz? Gostaram da fic? Quem não percebeu, a Kagome doou sua alma para Kikyou para q ela fiksse viva...alguém aih percebeu o sentido da coisa ou eu fui taum retardada que naum consegui fazr direito? Ah, eskece. Agora, uma opiniaum: vcs acham que eu deveria fazer uma continuação da fic? Tenho bastante idéias, deixem reviews votandu.Outra coisa, c vcs kiserem uma continuação, digam se querem um pós(de repente eu ateh faço a Kagome voltar a vida) ou um Como aconteceu...Eu baseei essa história em mim. Na verdade, tudo o que Kagome disse eh o que eu kero dizer. Mas dexa pra lah, pipou!

BJKS!! DEIXEM REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!


	2. Aviso

Oi genti! blz com vcs? Tenho alguns comunicados pra dar aki...

as respostas das reviews estaraum logo abaixo ok?

vou postar essa msg em tds as minhas fics.

Eu sei q to demorando um tempaum pra postar alguma coisa, mas isso se dah ao fato do meu pc estar, digamos assim, dando fanikito. Ou seja, tah dando treko. Vai demorar um pouko ateh eu postar novamente. Eu estou postando da ksa do meu pai.

As continuações serão feitas assim q meu computador retornar. Constam na lista uma continuação de Confusões e Problemas(que eu estou prevendo alcançar mais ou menos seis capítulos. perdoem-me se eu postar mais ok?), uma de A Maldição da Decisão(que deve ter três capítulos longos) e uma de A Carta(que deverá ter mais três continuações. falo sobre isso mais abaixo)

As continuações de A Carta seraum as seguintes(lembrando que elas saum independentes uma da outra. + ou - cmo as temporadas de Tenchi Muyo):

1ª - Como aconteceu, como a decisão de Kagome foi tomada, como ela doou sua alma a Kikyou e como Inuyasha achou o bilhete;

2ª - A vida de Inuyasha após a descoberta da carta;

3ª - Inuyasha faz de tudo para recuperar Kagome

A CARTA

Tefi-chan: Adorou msm? Fiko feliz! Vc vai saber como continua em breve! Obrigada e continue lendo.

Nehurotika: Eu tbm naum sou mto chegada nas one-shot...bem uma das continuações vai ser mais ou menos isso! espero que goste!

Kassie Matsuyama: Mto lindo? Puxa...bigada!olhinhos brilhando Bem posso dizer q foi vc q me deu a ideia d fazer várias continuações! Novamente, mto obrigada! espero q vc continue lendo.

Naku-chan: Mas eh claro q vc pode me chamar de Sango-chan! obrigada pelos elogios! Eu NUNCA faria um fic Inu/Kik! Vai por mim, eu odeio akele barro ambulante que atende pelo nome de Kikyou! Tds as continuações, msm q a Kag-chan continue morta, vaum ser Inu/Kag. tomara q vc goste!

Star Angel Matsuyama: Nossa...vc deve ser mto parecida comigo, o q vc escreveu me tocou mto! vai ter continuações sim, se puder leia sim? Kisu e ja ne!

bem eh soh meus keridos...ateh daki a alguns dias...

SANGO DE LIONCOURT


End file.
